emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7248 (30th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain tells Moira he has an idea of who was responsible for trying to split them up. Debbie tries to talk to Pete but Chas interrupts her with plans for her 'mini-hen-do' today. Chrissie and Lawrence welcome Lachlan back to Home Farm on his birthday. Robert follows him in to their annoyance but Chrissie soon gets rid of him. Eric tries to make Val see her plan is cruel on everyone but she insists it's necessary. Debbie explains to Ross that she's tried to tell Pete but got interrupted and he's now out all day. Ross tells her to write him a letter and get it over with. Victoria picks up on Finn's lack of enthusiasm over Pete and Debbie's wedding. Cain pins Robert against a wall and accuses him of trying to end his marriage. Robert tells him that Ross stole the photos. Dan tries to wangle Kerry an invite to the wedding as his plus one but Debbie insists she doesn't want her there. Chrissie fills Lachlan in on her marriage with Robert ending and the reasons why. He's furious with him. Debbie sneaks back to Mulberry Cottage and writes Pete a letter breaking up with him. Cain tells Moira about Ross stealing the photos from Robert but struggles to understand why Ross would want to split them up. Moira informs him of Ross' affair with Debbie and their argument over it. Val plants seeds as she tells David she's thinking of taking Eric away on a cruise. Pete arrives back in the village early and shows Finn a gift he's bought for Debbie. Moira tells Cain that Ross took one of his visiting orders and went to see Charity. She wonders if they were seeing each other before Charity got sent down. They suddenly realise that Ross is Moses' father and Cain goes off to confront him. Debbie packs and texts Ross to say she's coming over to him. Pete unexpectedly arrives at Dale View to pick up some champagne of James' before returning home. Ross covers and quickly sends him up to Butler's Farm, saying that Moira needs him urgently. Sandy has been looking after Tootsie for Edna while she has gone to see a new vicar. When he returns to Woodbine Cottage however, Tootsie wraps her lead around his legs, tripping him up before running off, leaving Sandy on the floor. Debbie is horrified when Ross suggests leaving Moses behind and she insists that he's coming with them. Cain arrives to see Ross just in time to witness them about to leave with their suitcases. He confronts them both over what they're about to do and reveals to Debbie that Ross is Moses' father. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Office and grounds Memorable dialogue Moira Dingle: "Thought you'd be at work by now." Cain Dingle: "I've been waiting for you." Moira Dingle: "Okay. Why?" Cain Dingle: "Well you know, I've got some soppy stuff to say an' that." Moira Dingle: (chuckles) "Well this should be entertaining." (pause) "You do know that you're not speaking right?" Cain Dingle: "I wasn't going to actually say it, I just wanted you to know that I was thinking it." ----- Cain Dingle: "That's a lot of bags." Ross Barton: "Yeah, the-uh.. charity shop's gonna be well chuffed." Cain Dingle: "Yeah, you like to do your bit for Charity, don't ya?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes